Learning How to Bloom
by Vir90 pIxI3
Summary: After a life filled with traumatic experiences, Bella moves back to Forks. There she learns more about friendship, flowers, and freedom. This is the year Isabella Marie Swan Bloomed. Canon Parings. All Human.
1. Chapter 1

**TITLE: Learning How to Bloom**

**AUTHOR: Virgo Pixie**

**SUMMARY:** **After a traumatic experience, Bella moves back to Forks, were she learns more about friendship, flowers, and freedom. This is the year Isabella Marie Swan Bloomed. Canon Pairing. All human.**

**A/N:**

**Hello all,**

**I want to first take the time to say THANK YOU for reading my fanfic. I hope you love it and grab on to the story quickly as I have. I currently don't have a beta or a proof reader, but I thought 'hey, the show must go on!' So here we are. If you have any questions, comments, or rants you feel you must share, please DM me, or Comment to this story. I am currently a junior in college, so I want to be able to post once a week, but I might get delayed at times, so please be patient. Tell me what you think…**

**Chapter 1**

The place smelled the same as I always remembered: Rain, Moss, and a hint of mildew. The car ride from the airport was as it always was, quiet. Charlie, being the perfect cop that he is, has his face straight ahead, his eyes is focused on the road, and his hands is gripping the steering wheel so hard that his already pale knuckles was turning a sickly white. I really wanted to grab my iPod to blast my music, so I won't have to suffer through this uncomfortable silence, but I didn't want to seem rude. I must admit that I loved this silence, it's better than my mother's constant unnecessary chatter. He was all I had now, even though he didn't know that little detail yet. The memory of my mother telling me that she didn't want to deal with my ungrateful, whore ass flashed through my mind, and I had to keep the bile from coming up as it always did when I thought about that night. I didn't let her see me cry, but as soon as I was on the plane, I cried so hard I was afraid that the passenger next to me would be horrified, but she wasn't. She was beautiful, with a heart-shaped face that was framed with the most beautiful copper, caramel hair I have ever seen. She looked at me with those expressive green eyes, and asked me if everything was okay. I, thinking that I would never see this lady again, told her everything. I told her about my life in Phoenix, about my mother Renee, and I even told her about Phil. It poured out of me and as I finished I passed out from all the exhaustion. I woke up with my head on her shoulder, and a huge, embarrassing amount of drool were my head once was laid. She shook off my apology, and told me that she was glad she was my shoulder to cry on. She gave me a soft smile, and an encouraging hand squeeze. I remember thinking as she walked away, _I wish she was my mother._ The car stopping abruptly caused me to come out of my chaotic mind, and realize that we have made it home. Same as it always was, small, white, and slightly worn.

"Your hair is longer." Charlie said as he finally looked over at me.

"Um… thanks." I said because I didn't know what to say. What I really wanted to say was, 'I cut it since last time you saw me.' But I didn't want to get kicked out for being rude. That was one of the things Renee said when she told me to get up and pack.

"_I hope Charlie can deal with those smart ass comments" she spit at me as she throw clothes at me._

_She throw one more glare my way as she snapped at me to get dressed._

Shaking my head of the memory, I grabbed my things as Charlie grabbed my luggage. As we walked to the door I noticed a big rusty red truck sitting next to Charlie's police cruiser.

"Um… Bells, I like you to meet your truck." He said with a small smile. I looked now at the truck with new eyes. This is mine? No, this can't be mine. Did Charlie seriously buy me a truck? I looked at Charlie to confirm, when I saw his smile began to fall.

"I know it's not new or flashy, but it can get you to school. You can go to Port Angeles and hang out with some of your friends. I just thought you would like some freedom, and-"

I cut him off, once I realized that he was serious about this truck being mine. I then told him exactly how I felt,

"I love it Charlie!" I told him with grateful eyes. Charlie then looked away with a small smile.

"Glad you like it" he mumbled as he began to walk back towards the house. Opening the door, the house was the same as I remembered from when I was 8. The recliner was across the TV, and the place was glittered with pictures of me as a kid, and some of Charlie and Renee. It was worn, but warm. You could tell it was lived in. Walking up the stairs with Charlie, he showed me my old room. The purple walls were so familiar just as the rocking chair in the corner was also. The only things that was different was the bed sheets, and instead of the prehistoric computer, a sleek silver laptop sat in its place. I also noticed that there was a new TV on a stand across my bed. Charlie sat down my luggage in the corner as I walked around the room.

"Charlie, you didn't have to buy me the laptop and the new TV." I told him as I sat on the bed, because I knew that those things were a luxury at Renee's house. I had to earn the privilege to watch TV or get on the internet for other than my school work. I never got to earn my worth to her, I guess I was just worthless. He shrugged as he looked at me,

"I wanted you to be comfortable here Bells." He said with a comforting smile. Could he see how broken I am now? Could he see the scars that cover me? I know Renee and Phil did a number on me, but did it show? I couldn't keep his gaze long, so I looked down at the deep purple and blue comforter instead.

"Thanks Charlie. This is all so nice." I say. The bed dips beside me, and I feel Charlie's hand slip into mine. Charlie then clears his throat,

"Bella, what's going on?" he ask. I shake my head as I gather as much courage as I can to lie to him.

"I am fine, I just wanted to give Renee and Phil space. They are newlyweds." I try to say with as much enthusiasm as I can, but I think it fall short once I spoke _his_ name.

"Are you sure that's all?" he ask one last time.

"Yes" I say with a smile, but I'm sure it looks more like a frown. He looked at me as if he didn't believe a word I said, but he nodded as if to say 'okay, I'll let it go for now.' He got up as he gave my shoulder a small squeeze, and walked to the door. I let out a small relieved sigh as I heard the door open, but it didn't close.

"You know bells, you can always call me dad." He said simply as he closed the door. A tear fell and then the dam broke. I tried to cry as softly as I could while the pillow muffled my sobs. I cried for Charlie, who was always so good to me. I cried for the years I lost with him, because of my mother. I cried for the little girl who use to call him dad.

…**..**

I woke with a start from the reoccurring nightmare, as the rain fell heavy outside my window. I grabbed my phone off my nightstand next to my Romeo and Juliet book, and looked at the time, 6:35. I've completely slept the day away, I thought as I got out of my bed. My stomach growled as I made my way down stairs to see what I could whip up for dinner. The smell of pizza hit my nose as I walked down the last step to see my dad in his recliner, with a huge slice of peperoni pizza hanging out of his mouth. His eyes was glued to the TV, until he noticed me.

"Bells, I ordered pizza. I wasn't sure what your favorite was so I just ordered a peperoni. I hope that's ok?" he asked with unsure eyes.

"Thanks dad. Peperoni is my favorite, but you didn't have to order pizza. I could have made something for dinner." I could tell as I said this that I was fidgeting, and Charlie, being the ever observant cop, zeroed in on my fingers.

"I didn't want to make you my slave on the first day I get you. I just got you back." He says with a throaty chuckle. I laughed with him, but I felt the hairs on my arm rise with his words. I turned and walked toward the brightly kitchen, as I rubbed my arms soothingly.

_He's not like them. He's not like them. He's not like them_.

Was on repeat in my mind, I could feel myself getting light headed, so I sat down and placed my head between my legs. With deep breaths I would hear my heart began to slow down to a normal pace. I don't know how long I sat there before my legs started to work and my arms started to act more like arms. Putting two slices on a plate, I sat on the kitchen table and began to eat my pizza in silence. I hummed a small satisfied tune as I munched happily on my second slice. Renee never believed in fast food, she always called it 'greasy garbage', but on the days I knew she wasn't going to be home, I would pig out on any greasy takeout I could get my hands on. After I finished eating, I decided to do some cleaning. I cleaned the kitchen from top to bottom. I washed the dishes, scrubbed the floor and counters, and I even cleaned out the stove and refrigerator. Satisfied with the way I left the kitchen, I walked back into the living room to an angry Charlie. He was sitting on the edge of his recliner, as his eyes watched the game with rapid attention. The sound of a whistle blowing on the TV, caused Charlie to sit back and curse silently. All while this was going on, I stood over by the kitchen door with my head bowed and my hands folded behind me, my usual stance.

"Oh, Bella you scared me. Why are you all the way over there? You want to sit and watch the game?" he asked as he motioned toward the couch next to the recliner.

"No sir, I don't want to interrupt you. I just wanted to ask, did you have any clothes that needed to be washed?" I asked as I looked at him, but not for long. Renee never liked my eyes on her long.

"No I did them this morning. I like to reserve my Sunday mornings to laundry."

Nodding my head I make my way back upstairs were I can relax, but before I could Charlie stopped me in my tracks with what came out of his mouth next,

"I had you registered for school. You start tomorrow."

I turned around to him to give him a small smile and a nod, before I made my way back upstairs to my room, my sanctuary, my safe haven.

…**.**

The morning fog covered my window as I looked outside the next morning. Did the sun ever come out in this tiny town? Shoving the covers to the side, I stretched up as a yawn escaped my mouth. Getting up I began to fix the bed, Renee never liked a junky room. After getting my room straightened, I walked over to my suitcase, and began to pick out the outfit that I would be wearing for my first day of school. Shades of black, white, and nude, began to fill my vision. Renee made sure that I was always in uniform, no matter what day it was. The memory began to fill my vision, there stood an eight year old girl,

"_What did I tell you Isabella? No other colors beside white, black, and nude! Nothing else is acceptable in this house." She said with an intense glare that shook me to the core._

"_But mom, I like the color blue. You use to let me wear it when we lived with-"a loud screech filled the air stopping me from continuing. Renee face was blotchy and red, I then realized my mistake. I was told never, ever to say Charlie, Dad, or Daddy any more, at least not in front of her_.

"_Renee, I'm so sorry, I didn't mean that." I said soothingly hoping to win some brownie points by calling her Renee. She then took a small breath, and she looked me straight in the eye, and in a grave voice she spoke,_

"_Isabella, take that blue sweater off."_

That night, she burned every item of clothing I had that wasn't the colors she preferred, but of course she kept all of her clothes that were different colors. I didn't know at the time, but now I know why she insisted on the colors. It was because she wanted me to be the perfect, little house slave: quiet, reserved, and productive. Grabbing my beige sweater, black pair of jeans, and my bag of toiletries, I made my way to the only bathroom in the house. Making quick work of my morning routine, I realize that I haven't checked with Charlie about what time breakfast is usually served. Racing down the stairs, caused me to trip on the last one, but from years of tripping I've learned to catch myself before I caused too much damage. I took a moment to gather myself. I smoothed down my hair and my sweater, as I calmly walked towards the kitchen, but before I could open the door, Charlie came rushing out. We almost collided, but I jumped out of the way before it could come to that.

"Oh Bells, Honey, I'm sorry I was just about to leave." I simply nodded. Charlie walked around me making his way to the coat rack by the door, and began to put on his belt that held all the necessary things that a chief would have on him. Before he opened the door, I called his name.

"Yes bells?" I could feel myself began to fidget, but I tried not to convey my nervousness to ask a simple question. One thing about Renee, she did not like to be asked a lot of questions, she simply wanted to see results.

"What time should I serve breakfast?" I ask, as I folded my fidgeting hands behind me. I wanted Charlie to know that I would handle anything he needs from me. He looked puzzled, but his voice sounded so sure,

"You don't have to serve me Bells." He simply said as he took one step towards me. The sudden movement caused me to slightly flinch, and I hoped that Charlie didn't notice, but Charlie, being ever observant, noticed and his eyes began to look extremely concerned. Before he could speak, I tried to bring back the conversation at hand,

"What I mean is, what time are you usually done getting ready in the morning?" I nodded with confidence. He looked unsure on how to answer, his hand began to rub the back of his neck as he spoke.

"Well, I'm usually done by 7, but sometimes I'm not done until 7:15." Nodding my head, I told him that I will have breakfast for him tomorrow, and that I apologize for not having it ready on today. He nodded, looking uncomfortable with the situation, and said his usual "sure Bells" as he walked out the door. I will get this right, I can't afford to make any mistakes living here. I had to make sure that Charlie was pleased with me. Making a piece of toast, I hurriedly ate and grabbed my things to head early to school to get my schedule. The fog greeted me as I opened the door, and made my way to my monster of a truck. Starting the engine, caused it to roar loudly to life, and I knew then that my baby, will be called 'Monster'. The drive to the school was a quick and easy one, as I saw the small, red bricked building, I knew that I have arrived to my new school. I decided to park a little ways from the building so I won't be in anyone's way or parking space. Grabbing my simple, black backpack, I make my way to the side door that is marked office. Opening the door caused me to get a gust of warmth before I could properly walk into the building. The office was simple with tile floors and beige walls, the only significant thing in the office was the cherry wood shelves behind the frizzy red haired lady. She glanced up at me with a look of curiosity, before her face broke out into a bright smile.

"Bella Swan is that you?" she said as she began to gather what I guess was my file, and schedule. I gave her small polite smile, as I simply nodded.

"I'm Ms. Cope, in case you forgot my name." I smiled and I can feel my face began to flush from embarrassment. I didn't remember her name, and I surely didn't remember her face. I couldn't tell her that, so I simply nodded again, and thanked her for my schedule. In my haste to get out of the office, I almost left my map of the small school, with all its classes. Thanking Ms. Cope quickly, I made my way back to my truck. As I opened my door, I began to see the parking lot fill before my very eyes. Skipping out on walking back to my truck, I decide to make my way to my locker, to stow away my things. Something caught my eye as the door of the school closed behind me,

_Was that a car with flowers growing from the top of it?_

…

My classes were easy to find, so I had no problems with making my way from class to class. My first class of the day was US Government, and it was very simple, but the teacher Mr. Pitts made me introduce myself to the class, which of course caused me to stutter, fidget, and worse of all blush. What was also weird, was this guy, Jasper Whitlock. He was a real live cowboy, who was extremely funny, but also very intelligent, even though you wouldn't guess it. I never seen a guy quite as good looking as he was, but I of course didn't let it show how interesting he was to me. My next class was English, with Mr. Mason, which of course was a disaster. Not only did he make me introduce myself, but his lingering eyes caused me to stumble in front of the entire class. Of course everyone laughed at my slip up, and my face went from pink to magenta. I loved English, so after the embarrassment, I found myself enjoying the class, no matter how many times Mr. Mason would smile my way. We then paired off to dissect the poem, '_Because I could not stop for Death' by Emily Dickinson,_ and I met Angela Webber, who I found I was comfortable with. Of course not as comfortable to tell her my life's story, but good enough to keep up a normal conversation. I then realized that I liked her, and I hardly ever like people, at least not honestly. My third class was French, with Mrs. Beau, and I instantly liked her, because she didn't have me introduce myself, she instead was ready to get to work. During class, I began to notice a short, raven haired beauty staring at me frequently. She was very short in her sit, and her foot looked as if it bounced from anticipation. Her hair was sticking out stylishly in all direction, and her gray-blue eyes seemed to pierce my soul. I then began to wipe my face, and smooth out my hair, hoping I didn't have anything on my face. At one point our eyes met, and instead of looking embarrassed at being caught staring, she simply smiled friendly at me, and gave me a slight wink. I froze as a thought hit me,

_I think she's flirting with me._

I was truly flattered that she thought that I was attractive, but I didn't see her in the same aspect. What was I going to do? I couldn't just walk up to her and say,

_Sorry, you're pretty, but I'm not into you like that._

My musing was cut short from the ringing bell. I began to gather my things and head toward my locker to go to lunch when someone blocked my view of the door.

"Hey Bella! I'm so happy to see you again. I've missed you so much." The short, raven haired beauty said to me as she developed me into a strong hug. I'm sure the confusion was evident on my face, as I looked at her in utter shock. She noticed my still stature, and she leaned back from the hug to look at me. Her once bright eyes looked saddened, as she took a step back.

"You don't remember me." She said softly, as she glanced down at her hands and back up at me.

"I'm sorry, um-" I said trying to seem polite, but she cut me off, because she knew I didn't remember her name.

"Alice" she said with a small smile,

"Alice, I haven't been here in a long time, so I don't really remember anything or anyone." I said, but I knew once it escaped my mouth it was more to the story then what I was telling. Ever since I left I had been surprising all good memories, because all it did was make me sad, and wish that I was back at the place that once gave me joy.

"I know, and that's okay. We were once best friends, and I believe that we will be best friends again. We were destine to be friends. Don't you think?" she said as she gave me a small, sweet laugh that sounded a lot like little bells at Christmas time. I nodded, as I turned and began to walk to my locker, but I realized I wasn't alone. Alice walked with me to my locker, which was surprisingly two lockers down from hers. We dropped off our books, and made our way to the cafeteria. Going through the line I grabbed an apple, a salad, and a bottle of water, just as Alice did. Getting out of the line I began to look around, trying to figure out where I was going to sit.

"Sit with us?" Alice said, as she began to lead the way through the lunch room, to the table on the right side of the cafeteria that was right in front of a window.

"Us?" I ask as we began to walk, but I began to hesitate to follow. I wasn't completely comfortable with Alice, and I didn't know if I wanted to sit with her type of friends. They probably were all super pretty, rich girls who only talked about boys and fashion. She turned around and looked concerned,  
>"You'll like them, and I just know it. You were once good friends with Edward. You remember Edward Cullen?" she asked as her eyes shinned with hope of some kind of recognition. I didn't try to look in my mind and remember, because I didn't want to remember. I simply shook my head, her eyes looked like they lost some of its luster, but she bounced back quickly.<p>

"You'll like him, I know it." She nodded as I followed her to the table that had five people waiting at it, but the one that caught my eyes was him. He looked exactly the same as I remembered, but just older and hotter. His green eyes caught mine as Alice introduced me, and a whoosh of air escaped my lungs. My vision went black and before I knew it I hit the ground.

**A/N: Did anyone see that coming? What do you think about Bella's reaction to Edward? Alice? What was your reaction to this first Chapter?**

**Thanks for reading**

**-Virgo Pixie**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:**

**Hello My Twi-Hearts,**

**I have for you another chapter. I hope you enjoy this one. It's shorter than the first, but it's also one of my favorites. Why, you ask? This chapter is my favorite, because this was a dream I had, but instead of Bella, it was me. Everything that is in this chapter was from my sleeping brain one night. I woke up from the dream, thinking "I've got to Write this." I hope you love this chapter, and I have will have more soon.**

**Special Thanks to SusanQ for the Reply! She's totally awesome for that. I hope that this Chapter takes your interest, and moves it forward to loving it. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the cup of yogurt I am currently eating.**

**-Virgo Pixie**

**...**

**Chapter 2**

_Feeling the heat of the sun on my face as my dad smiled down at me, after kissing me on my forehead, and wished me a good day at school, caused me to giggle. I felt light and cheerful as I walk into school with my colorful, flower lunch bag and matching back pack. Just as I placed all my school things inside the school cubbie that was marked Isabella Swan, I felt a hand grab mine and began to run with me. My eyes snapped up to meet the brightest green eyes I've ever seen._

"_Edward, stop pulling!" I yelled loudly as I let out a giggle, he let my hand go so quick that I fell forward and tumbled right into him. The air was filled with apologizes from Edward and loud piercing squeals from me. We both got up dusting ourselves off and laughing._

"_Edward, its fine. Just remember that you can ask me to walk you to the-"his hand covered my mouth quickly, and my sentence was cut short._

"_Bellllllaaaa!" he said in a warning tone. I could feel my eyes narrow in his direction._

"_What?" I asked as I threw his hand of my mouth, but I knew what he wanted._

"_Don't say it out loud." He said softly while shaking his head._

"_Edward it's nothing wrong with-"I said before I sighed into his hand which again covered my mouth. Giving up, I move his hand and mumbled a 'fine'. His smile was so wide that his little framed, black glasses rose up on his cheeks. Giggling, we made our way to the hall way that held the boy's bathroom. As usual Edward went in, while I stood watch outside the door. Edward was always bullied since the first day I started, and one the first day I stood up for him, and even pushed one boy off the swing. I got in a lot of trouble for that one. After the first day, Edward would always ask me to walk him to the bathroom and stand guard. Of course, he would never say it right out, but I knew what he wanted every time. Edward and I was the best of friends and we never needed words. The sound of pounding footsteps came from the hallway, and the sound was coming up fast. I was prepared to fight if I had to, but first I will show them whose boss. Crossing my arms, I felt my eyes pierce in the direction of the noise. I let out a sigh when I say that it was just Alice, another one of my best friends. She ran as fast as her little legs could take her, straight up to me. She then grabbed my hand and began to pull me in the direction she came from. _

"_Alice! What are you doing? Let go of me!" I yelled, but all she did is turn around and look at me with panic as she continued to run._

"_Alice! Stop!" I said as I glued my feet to the ground. I don't know what Alice's deal was._

"_Bella, the hall monitor is coming and if we are not in class, we're going to get in trouble!" she said as her gray-blue eyes widened as she pouted._

"_But what about Edward?" I asked, but instead of answering she pointed to the other end of the hall. The hall monitor began to turn the corner, as Alice began to drag me forward toward the direction of our classroom. I felt bad for leaving Edward, but we didn't have any time to save him. We ran, and ran, and it seemed that every time we turned a corner she was turning one as well. This was a crazy game of cat and mouse. We made it in the classroom, running at top speed. Ms. Sunshine scolded us, but we seemly made it to our seats, just as the hall monitor reached our room. She check each person off, but when she got to Edward Cullen's chair it was empty. After she marked him tardy, she left the room, and a few seconds later, Edward came in. his face was bright red, and he glared at me angrily. I mouthed 'I'm so sorry' to him, and he simply shook his head at me. Feeling down and stormy, I spent the rest of the day in pouty silence. At recess, I decided to pick him a flower to say sorry. It was a big sunflower. I pulled it out of the ground, and as I walked to him, I saw him look up to me in sad eyes. We didn't belong apart and we both knew it. I handed him the sunflower and we hugged each other, not saying any words in the process. We simply smiled, and began to play tag with Alice for the rest of recess._

…**..**

_The lunch room was buzzing loudly, but what you expect when it's a bunch of 3__rd__ graders. I was sitting at the table next to Edward who was reading diary of a wimpy kid. Alice was across the cafeteria doing her daily rounds. Alice was a social butterfly. She had friends in all of the social circles. I smiled as I saw her talking about colors matching one's skin tone, to a bunch of kiddy jocks, but of course they paid attention, because they thought Alice was very pretty. Which she was, but I didn't need them to tell me what they were thinking. The drool around there mouth told it all. I was paying such close attention to Alice, that I didn't see that a kid was standing at our table. He was dressed in a plaid button down, jeans, cowboy boots, and oh my God he was in the hat to. I'm sure my mouth was hanging open. I nudged Edward under the table, and when he looked up, he had the same expression as me. Who said we couldn't have cowboys in Forks. He looked shyly at us,_

"_Do you mind if I sit here? I'm new here and I don't know anyone." He said as he nodded toward the seat next to Alice's stuff. Just as I was about to answer yes, I saw Alice standing behind him._

"_Well, what do we have here?" she said as she placed her hands on her hips. He turned around, and when he saw the tiny form of Alice, his eyes lit up._

"_I was just asking to sit. Is that okay with you ma'am?" he asked in all his southern glory. Alice looked as if she was thinking, but the smile on her face gave away her answer._

"_You've kept me waiting long enough." She said as she took a seat and moved her stuff for him to sit as well. He took off his hat, and bowed slightly,_

"_My apologizes ma'am." Alice simply smiled and patted her seat._

"_All is forgiven." She said as he sat next to her in reverence. I could feel Edward's eyes on me as I looked at them. I then smiled brightly, because now I know that Alice has found the one person who has held her attention._

…**.**

_I was sleeping, dreaming of all of my friends playing in a meadow. Edward was trying to read a book, but I kept taking it from him and running away with it. Jasper was leaning against a tree laughing, while Alice was twirling around the brightly colored flowers. Emmett, a new addition to our group kept throwing pine cones at Alice while she twirled. Soon it became a pine cone war, we all were laughing and smiling. The sun was on us and it was such a beautiful day. We soon fell in a pile of laughing arms and legs. I wish I could take a picture of this dream. I wish I could savor it forever, but I couldn't because soon my dream became interrupted. _

"_Isabella. Isabella, wake up." My mother hands were shaking me awake._

"_Mom, what's going on?" I asked but she simply began to take my clothes out of the dresser and throw them in my flower power suitcase._

"_Isabella, get dressed we are going on a little trip." I smiled at the idea of a fun trip with my mom during my spring break. I got off bed quickly, and began to throw on the clothes she had laid on my bed. After I was dressed, my teeth was brushed, and my hair was tamed, I helped my mom pack the rest of my stuff. An hour later, we were in the car heading to an unknown destination. I didn't know I wasn't going to come back to my dad, my home, my school, or my friends. I left and I soon realized that my mother, did not plan on coming back._

…

I felt a hand shaking me, and at that moment I thought I was back in the presence of Renee. She was always shaking me, and moving me. I was her puppet and every way shape and form. I felt my body tense from the hands. I forced my eyes to stay closed, so I can pretend for just a brief moment that I was back at Charlie's where I was safe, and away from my manipulative mother.

_I was safe, I was safe, and I was safe._

The thought swirled around in my head, and I refused to believe anything else.

"Bella, please wake up. You're scaring me." I heard a voice say. That was obviously not Renee. Renee only called me Isabella. Where was I? I slowly opened my eyes, and saw five of the most beautiful people I have ever seen over me. The one with the green eyes caught my upmost attention.

"Bella, are you okay?" he said softly as he reached out a hand for me to take. Looking at all them, I began to remember them, well except for the blonde, who looked like a goddess. They all were in my dreams. They all were once my friends. So, they were real.

"I remember now." I say softly as I let them all help me get up.

_I remember now._

**A/N:**

**Did anyone expect that?**


End file.
